Generally, electrical box assemblies are used for a variety of applications and provide a termination point for electrical wires for connection to an electrical component. Depending on the application and location, electrical box assemblies can be mounted on or in a wall in either a horizontal or vertical orientation. Once mounted, electrical wires are installed and connected to the electrical component. Typically, a face plate is provided that covers a top opening of the electrical box that may prevent damage to electrical components included therein.
Some electrical box assemblies include a cover that permits the box to be mounted in a location where it can be exposed to wet conditions. For example, some electrical boxes are mounted outdoors and provide electrical power for lighting and power equipment, even though the electrical box may be exposed to moisture.
Although some of these assemblies include a cover that can operate to inhibit some moisture from entering the box and causing damage, moisture remains a problem in that the electronic components are positioned adjacent the face plate. As such, there exists a need for an improved weatherproof outdoor box assembly. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an improved weatherproof dual hinge electrical box assembly that includes a cover which is adapted to be opened when the box is oriented in either the horizontal or vertical direction.